Kate Mitchell
Patricia Katherine Mitchell is the second born child to Paige & Henry Mitchell and is the couples middle daughter. Gentle and cautious, she is the oldest middle of the Mitchell siblings following her elder twin sister Tamora and preceding her younger adopted brother Sam and baby sister Anne Mitchell. The sixth born The Twice-Blessed Children, Kate has a sweet and nurturing personality; traits that are said to be derived from her aunt Piper. Versus her serious twin, Kate is more hopeful and down to earth: preferring to look at the moral side of things and do what she believes is the most helpful to others. While she is normally easy to get a long with, Kate is very self-righteous and will fight for whatever and whoever she believes in. History Birth Childhood Coming In To Her Powers Teen Years Magical Characteristics Skills and Basic Powers * Wiccan Side ** [[Spell Casting|'Spell Casting']]:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** [[Potion Making|'Potion Making]]:' The ability to brew potions. ** [[Divination|'Divination]]:' The ability to gain insight into a question or situation using an occultic, standardized process or ritual. ** [[Mediumship|'Mediumship]]:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ** [[Channeling|'Channeling]]:''' The ability to channel energies/powers. * ''Whitelighter Side'' ** [[Teleportation|'''Orbing]]:' The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between, through the use of Whitelighter Orbs. Active Powers * 'Retrocognition: The ability to perceive and discern past events, through the use of dreams and daydreams. * Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to transport objects and beings from one location to another through the use of Whitelighter Orbs by vocal command. Other Powers * Limited Invulnerability: The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical attacks and survive otherwise lethal attacks. Traits Appearance In terms of appearance, Kate is an extremely beautiful young woman; she has an oval shaped face, a light olive complexion, almond shaped brown eyes, and long, straight brunette hair. She stands taller than some others her age at 5'7" and has a petite form. People do have a tendency to mistake her for her twin sister, Tamora, who sometimes likes to pose as her in order to trick others. This is understandable seeing the girls are identical twins. However, even though the two look exactly the same in terms of physical appearance, there are some slight differences between the two in terms of fashion and style. In terms of fashion sense, Kate prefers to wear a much more "Girl Next Door" sort of look; a cross between casual, yet sporty clothing, and rarely likes to wear a lot of makeup or other fashionable things unless it is a special occasion or she is attending a formal event. Kate mostly tends to favor wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, various colored blouses, and her favorite converse sneakers. Her twin's fashion sense or style, on the other hand, is much more high maintenance, expensive and trendy. As stated by Wyatt, the easiest way of telling Kate from her twin is by looking at the way that their hair is styled; Kate prefers to leave her hair in it's natural straight appearance, while Tamora always keeps her hair sleek and curly. Personality Destiny Familial Relationships Parents Sisters Melinda Halliwell Phreya Hartwell Nate Halliwell Other Cousins Romantic Relationships Silas Wyatt Notes & Trivia